kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Calliope
Calliope (originally from Homestuck) is the twin sister of Caliborn, two Cherubs that existed before the birth of the First Dimension and Arceus. She is the Writer of the Twenty Keys Prophecy. History Calliope and Caliborn existed as a single being with two souls. Both souls were awake at the same time, and they loved creating stories and tiny universes. Calliope was always supportive of Caliborn's ideas, but when the brother wished for them to merge worlds and show other universes their creation, Calliope hesitated. Caliborn tried to force the fusion, but Calliope declared his ideas were hideous. An angered Caliborn tried more desperately to fuse them, and both Cherubs were destroyed. The essence left by them would eventually give birth to Arceus, a Supreme God who would create his own beautiful universe. Unfortunately, the remnants of the Cherubs' chi, which continued to battle for control, caused the Law of that universe to be distorted. Arceus was left with no choice but to destroy that universe. He would later create another universe with a stronger Law upheld by other gods. In that universe, Calliope's essence was contained inside the Octogan, which had landed in the Termina Dimension before coming into Acnologia's hands. As a result of harnessing its power, Calliope's essence began to get passed down his descendants, leading up to Jagar King. Nextgen Series In Legend of the Seven Lights, when Jagar battled Ragaj Gnik, the vessel for Caliborn, the former was defeated, and Caliborn's will won the battle as Lord English was born. Lord English took the essence of Calliope from Jagar and hid it inside Cheren Uno's Quest Bed. When Cheren used this to become a God Tier, that essence was absorbed by him, but it was hidden under Caliborn's own essence. In Seven Lights: The Last, when Cheren drank the Poison of the Gods, the essence of Caliborn was destroyed and Calliope was able to escape his body and reform. She began to explain her story, and with the help of the Nextgen Kids Next Door, they began to write the Twenty Keys Prophecy. Appearance Calliope is a Cherub with a dark-green skeletal body. She has a cute face with green eyes and swirly green blushed cheeks. She wears a green tuxedo with a red bowtie, green pants, and silver shoes with a cuff on her right leg. Personality Calliope is a fun and imaginative girl who loves to make stories. She was very sorry for causing so much destruction to the universe and was determined to destroy herself and her brother, so the universe may continue its stories. Powers When she and Caliborn are a single being, they are capable of creating small universes. She is able to divide her chi and give it to chosen vessels, who will then inherit parts of her power. Suki Crystal, for instance, is able to power people up using Belief, and Zach Murphy has strong Bo-bobo Kempo. Indeed, her greatest power was that to Defy Law. Stories She's Appeared *Legend of the Seven Lights (voice) **Seven Lights: The Side Stories **Seven Lights: The Last *Index and the World Rings (spirit) Category:Homestuck Characters Category:Females Category:Aliens Category:Deceased Characters Category:Allies Category:Twenty Keys Category:Bo-bobo Kempo Users Category:Spirits